


Mirror

by helsinkibaby



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, post "Sleeping in Light"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Is this crazy?"





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For fic promptly :   
> Theme - fixing it  
> Prompt -   
> Babylon 5, Stephen Franklin, his happily ever after, in love.

“Is this crazy?” 

Steven smiles inwardly as he looks down, sees Susan’s dark eyes looking up at him. Her chin is resting on his chest, her long hair, still dark even all these years later, spilling down her naked back and across his pillows. There’s a tiny frown between her eyebrows and her lips are curving downwards, a stark contrast to only minutes earlier. He’s not surprised by that, just like he’s not surprised by her question - really, he’s just surprised she hasn’t asked it before now. 

“No.” He trails his fingers lazily down her spine, feels her shiver. “It’s not crazy.” 

Susan doesn’t seem convinced. “We’ve known each other for over twenty years,” she points out. “This has never happened before.” 

This is true, but Steven would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it once or twice, back in the day. Well, maybe a little more than once or twice, but the timing had never been right and then other things (the stims, the Shadow War, Marcus) had got in their way. 

“Maybe it wasn’t our time,” he tells her simply but that doesn’t satisfy her either. Not that he’d really expected it to. “I always had a thing for you, back then.” That surprises her, makes her look up at him sharply. “You were too busy with C and C to notice,” he adds, only slightly lying, and if another face, confronted with hatred and fury, long blonde hair flying as Zach holds her back, crosses his mind and perhaps hers too, he’s wise enough not to mention it. 

He’s distracted from memory by the way she exhales a long slow sigh that raises goosebumps across his chest. She lowers her head, rests her cheek on his chest, over his heart. He wonders if she can hear it racing, then, just for a moment, he closes his eyes, flattens his palms against her back, concentrates on the feel of their bodies tangled together, the way her skin feels against his. 

There have been other women - he hasn’t spent the last twenty years living like a monk - but it’s never felt like this. 

He feels happy, he realises, happier than he’s felt for a very long time. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s not sure what he’s going to see on Susan’s face. It’s his turn to be surprised because it turns out that it’s a mirror of what he’s feeling himself - it’s the advantage of being friends with her for over twenty years, he can read her with a look. 

“I know this has never happened before.” One of his hands runs through her hair and she makes a noise low in the back of her throat. “And yes... we are probably crazy. But that doesn’t make us wrong.” 

Susan’s smile is slow and feels even better against his lips than it looks and he knows in that instant that it’s something he could easily get used to.


End file.
